<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The kitten by Natalie_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963172">The kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_2020/pseuds/Natalie_2020'>Natalie_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>15th Century CE RPF, The Hollow Crown RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Love, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_2020/pseuds/Natalie_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed to the young French princess Catherine de Valois that her whole life was ahead, a life full of bright colors and love. That, after a difficult childhood, happiness will finally smile at her. After all, she is marrying the most handsome, bravest, most courageous man in the whole wide world - the English king Henry V.</p><p>Catherine: is the sister of Charles VII (dauphin of Jeanne d'Arc, who crowned him in Rheims).</p><p>Henry V: - King of England since 1413, of Lancaster dynasty, one of the greatest commanders of the Hundred Years' War. Defeated the French at the Battle of Agincourt, where he personally took part in hand-to-hand combat. In the Treaty of Troyes, he became heir to the French king, Charles VI the Mad, and received the hand of his daughter Catherine.</p><p>John Bedford: was Henry V's younger brother. Subsequently presided over the trial of Joan of Arc, securing her burning at the stake.</p><p>I apologize for the mistakes in the text, English is not my first language, I'm posting my fic translated into English.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine de Valois Queen of England/Henry V of England, John of Lancaster 1 st Duke of Bedford / Catherine de Valois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabella of Bavaria, Queen of France and wife of the distraught King Charles VI, sat at the small, elegant table and tried to embroider without thinking about what had happened recently. But unfortunately, it was impossible not to think about it; her fingers were not listening, her thoughts were confused. How could she feel betraying her son? But did she have a choice? Isabella had to sign a treaty denying Сharlo any claim to the throne. Сharlo, her boy, was to be King Charles VII of France when his father and her husband Charles VI died. But Charles VI was already one foot in the grave, almost dead, for he could do nothing to help Isabella, no longer involved in state affairs, politics, or war, the whirlpool of madness overwhelming him daily. English King Henry V swept through France with fire and sword, conquering cities, burning villages, destroying civilians without mercy and compassion, though he was known as a very devout monarch. Where is his Christian charity? Was it not reserved for vanquished enemies, for France would sink into blood, horror, and misery, and its people would be slaves to the English? There was only one way out - to surrender. To surrender and accept all the conditions of a cruel winner. A winner who had become lord, and master on the land of France. According to the treaty that Isabella had concluded with Henry in the city of Troyes, her son - the young dauphin Charles forfeited all rights to the French crown. Henry V was declared heir to the throne, and on Charles VI's death, he became king of France, bringing the two kingdoms of France and England under his rule. Isabella of Bavaria and Charles VI were accorded favors - they remained king and queen until the death of Charles VI. But for this, another child of the French queen was to be sacrificed - the young, lovely Catherine, sister of the dauphin Charles. She was to marry the King of England and bear him an heir, so a sham marriage was out of the question. And who would agree to that after looking at the beautiful Catherine, with her big blue eyes and light brown hair? Thank God, young Catherine liked the groom too. Henry was tall and stately, with long legs and beautiful features. Even the scar that crossed his cheek received in one of his first battles in his early youth, did not spoil him. At least Isabella was glad that her daughter had no ill will towards her future husband, for she loved her father, her consort the King, very much, and was happy with him.  She was... Until he went mad... But so what if he is good-looking? There is so much Catherine does not yet understand, she does not think of how cruel this man is, for he has not spared even infants! Perhaps it's for the best that she doesn't think about it. It would be easier for her. But she, Isabella, her mother, can't help thinking. And Charlo? She wasn't a good mother, didn't pay enough attention to her children, had hobbies*, a life of her own. And now what? A delayed sense of guilt? She deprived Charlo of her legal right, and her daughter...what did she deprive her daughter of? After all, all princesses are married off according to political interests, why should Catherine be the exception? But then why did it hurt so much at heart? Isabella felt she was ruining her by giving her to the English. To a cruel man like Henry V. What will become of her? The English will ruin her. Isabella suddenly realized this with all the clarity of which her exhausted mind was still capable. Her weak fingers gave way and the hoop fell out of her hands. She lowered her graying head in her arms.</p><p>Isabella awoke to the gentle touch of a small hand, undoubtedly belonging to her daughter. She looked up at Catherine, her eyes full of tears of despair.<br/>
- Catherine, I'm sorry, - Isabella whispered in a hushed voice. - I know Charlo will never forgive me, but you... try to understand... I had no choice. I had no choice, - Isabella pressed her daughter's hand to her lips.<br/>
- Mother, don't! Don't! I understand. - Catherine hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek, - I have nothing to forgive you for. I'm so glad! Henri is so... so... He's a true knight! - young Catherine struggled to find the words to describe her fiancé.<br/>
"My poor, naive girl." - thought Isabella.<br/>
- Well, my child, if you are happy, I am happy with you. I only wish sorrow would not touch you. That the English are not cruel to you, - Isabella forced herself to smile through her tears.<br/>
- My fiancé will be good to me, Mother. He has made it clear to me that he wishes our wedding soon. And... he also kissed me! - Catherine blushed and smiled and lowered her eyes.<br/>
- May the Lord have mercy on you. We are powerless to change anything. Maybe one-day salvation will come, maybe France will be freed, but for now, you must accept it, - Isabella convinced herself of that rather than Catherine. After all, Catherine was happy as it was and didn't seem to need reassurance, - We must prepare for the wedding. - Isabella got up from her chair with determination and went to give the servants instructions regarding the upcoming marriage of Catherine and Henry.</p><p>Catherine seemed to be the happiest bride in the world. The blue wedding dress shaded her eyes, her mother even gave her her pearl necklace, one of the few jewels left from the royal family, almost completely devastated by the war with England. But it wasn't even this that pleased the young princess the most, it was that she would now be able to be with her Henri, as she called King Henry in the French manner. Under the ancient cathedral walls, the marriage vows were echoed, and now they were forever bound together before God. Somehow the mother is weeping, and it does not seem to be from happiness. And why does she fear for her, for Henri is a noble knight, and of course he will spare France, he will not ruin it, for he is now heir to the French throne? Him, and their future children. Brother Charlo, predictably, did not come to the wedding. Well, he's understandable. He had been robbed of what was rightfully his. Catherine did not like to think of Henri as a cruel conqueror, she did not like to think of politics. Apparently, she had inherited her mother's temperament and wanted to be alone with her husband.</p><p>His voice sounded so enchanting in the semi-darkness of the room, - My Cat, I've been dreaming about this ever since I saw you, - Heinrich walked over to Catherine and ran his hand down her back, slightly kneading the silk of her nightgown. His hands were strong, rough, accustomed to sword and mace, and this could be felt through the gown as well. Catherine suddenly felt frightened, the excitement growing. She was now completely in his power, he would do whatever he wished with her. Catherine felt like the personification of France, she was at the mercy of the Englishman as France was at the mercy of England.<br/>
- Turn to me, sweetheart, -  Henry asked. Or did he? After all, winners do not ask, they command. Catherine turned and lowered her eyes. The King gently lifted her face by the chin and peered into them. Catherine's eyes glistened in the candlelight, a tear ran down her cheek.<br/>
- Don't cry, my dear. What is it, my Cat, my kitten? You looked so happy, - Henry smiled affectionately, gently wiping away her tears with his fingers, - I won't hurt you, I will be gentle. You are very precious to me, Cat. From now on we are one. You will bear me a son, our heir. And then a little princess as beautiful as you, - Heinrich held Catherine in one arm and stroked her back with the other, - All the foreign princes and kings will ask for her, but her father will not give her to anyone! - Henry smiled merrily. Catherine felt her fear recede, and she felt calm and warm in Henry's arms. As long as he is alive, she is in no danger.<br/>
- I will remind you of that when she grows up and has to make a political alliance, - Catherine gave Henry a little hug in return. He laughed, - To hell with politics, I don't want to think about it now. I only want to think about love, about tenderness. When I'm here alone with you, I want to forget everything, - Heinrich gently lifted her shirt and took it off over her head. Catherine felt embarrassed and shivered.<br/>
- Now, my kitten, now I will warm you up, - He took Catherine lightly in his arms and carried her to the wide bed under the canopy. Gently lowering her onto the cushions, he freed himself from his clothes, leaving himself completely naked. He was strong and muscular, and his scars, the scars of battle, were visible in some places.<br/>
She was embarrassed because it was the first time she had seen a naked man, but at the same time, she felt curiosity and a desire to touch him. She reached out and ran her hand over the scar on his chest, stroking it. The heat was emanating from Henry's body, she wanted to dissolve in that heat, to feel it with her whole body. Heinrich took her hand in his, ran it lower, through the hair below her belly, over the hardened flesh. Catherine felt herself blushing with shame and embarrassment, and at the same time, she wanted more. Henry leaned over her, ran his palms over her cheeks, then touched his lips to hers, first gently and cautiously, then more insistently, passionately. Catherine opened her lips towards him, shyly responded to the kiss. The first real kiss in her life made her dizzy. Yes, she had told her mother that Henry had kissed her, but that kiss had been almost subtle, he had only touched her lightly with his lips. And now Heinrich was doing it with all the passion he was capable of, and to the display of which he now had every right. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck, touched his hair, stroked it. Henry's hair, cut in a semi-circle, was soft and silky, unlike his rough hands. But Catherine loved the touch of those hands, Henry stroking her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. His touches evoked excitement and sweet exhaustion, and it became hot and wet between her legs. He kissed her face, her neck, bit her earlobe, then kissed the dimple behind it, moved down to her breasts, and licked her nipple with his tongue. Catherine moaned softly in pleasure, - Henry moved his hand down, touched his finger between Catherine's legs, and then licked the moisture off it with his tongue. Realizing that Сatherine was ready, Heinrich took her legs, spread them apart, and bent them slightly at the knees.<br/>
- It may hurt now, bear with me, my kitten, - Heinrich soothingly stroked Catherine's cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back on the cheek and hugged him tighter, hugging him with her whole body.<br/>
- Henri, my Henri, I am not afraid, I want to. - Catherine whispered hotly. - I will give birth to a son, I will give birth to you a son. - Catherine herself was already burning with impatience, she wanted to give herself to her lord, her king, her Englishman. For him to own her wholeheartedly. She and France.<br/>
Suddenly Catherine felt a pain in her lower abdomen. Henry's flesh was invading her - not sharply, gently, gradually. Perhaps that was why the pain was not very severe, and could well be endured. Henry hugged Catherine tightly across her back, kissing her cheek, forehead, eyes, and lips. - My kitten, sweetheart, - He whispered softly and then began to move gently inside her body. Catherine felt pain, but also pleasure felt the heat in her lower abdomen, the satisfaction of being completely at the mercy of her master. Henry began to move faster, Catherine spread her legs a little wider and ran her palm over his back, scratching lightly with her fingernails. Heinrich groaned, lifted himself above her in his arms, gave one last sharp thrust, and after a couple of seconds, breathing heavily, lowered himself beside her.<br/>
- How are you, my little kitty? - Heinrich asked affectionately.<br/>
- I am fine, - Catherine answered softly. She really felt good, despite the pain, she enjoyed herself in Henry's arms. Catherine moved a little closer to him, put her hand on his chest, and put her head on his shoulder, - We will have a little Henri and then a princess, as you wish. I'll give you a lot of children.<br/>
- A lot of little kittens,  - Heinrich laughed, - Did you know that Cat is English for a cat? - Henry stroked Catherine's hair and kissed the top of her head.<br/>
- Is that why you call me to kitten? - Catherine asked in surprise.<br/>
- No, because you look like a little fluffy blue-eyed kitten. My kitten, the most affectionate, the most gentle kitten, - Heinrich kissed Catherine on the lips and wrapped the blanket better, - And now sleep kitty, we both could use some rest now, after such an important job, - Heinrich smiled, - May the angels watch over your sleep, sweetheart.<br/>
- And yours too, beloved, my king, - Catherine stroked her husband on the head and immediately fell asleep in his arms.<br/>
The next day, Catherine told her mother that she is the happiest wife in the world. Isabella was happy for her daughter, but why did a bad feeling cling to her chest? Why wouldn't it let go?</p><p>"My poor Cat...my kitten...what will become of you?" - lying on his deathbed*, Henry thought of his Cat, his queen who was soon destined to become a widow. She wasn't around at the moment, Cat was at her parents' residence outside Paris. Had she already received news of his illness? If so, Cat should be visiting him soon, at Vincennes Castle. Then he will ask for her forgiveness. For not being able to make her happy, for not being able to be there for her all the time, for the fact that the war had always come first for him. The war, not his kitten. If only it were possible to turn back time, he probably would have changed everything. But is that possible when you are burdened with the crown and the responsibility of two nations? No, of course, he couldn't change anything - that's the fate of kings. Little Henry... He hasn't even seen him yet, and will he ever? Little Henry, named after him, the future King Henry VI, his heir, whom Catherine had recently given him. They wanted many children... Now it won't come true. And if Catherine's did come true, it would not be with him. Henry felt that he was dying, that he didn't have much time left. And would it ever come true for his Cat? Would she be happy? Henry entrusted the custody of his son to his younger brother, John, Duke of Bedford. He would be regent to see to his interests in France, while his second brother, Humphry of Lancaster, Duke of Gloucester, would head the English government. And Cat? She's still too young and inexperienced, she needs care and nurturing. His brothers would take care of her, of that Henry had no doubt. But how, exactly? He saw the way Humphrey and John looked at her, especially John. The way he burned her through with his gaze, the fire that burned in his eyes. Henry understood John's feelings for his wife, but who else but him and Humphrey could he rely on? John had always been his faithful playmate, then a staunch ally in political and military struggles. Henry knew that John would give his life for him and that he would defend little Henry to the last drop of blood. So it was to him that he entrusted the care of his wife and son.<br/>
- Forgive me, my kitten, forgive me for everything. May God protect you. You and Henry, - Henry whispered with dry lips and closed his eyes. The wait was short...</p><p>- Don't leave me, Henri. Don't leave me here alone. Our son needs his father and I need my king. - Catherine stood over her husband's coffin, in Westminster Abbey, London. He was so handsome, his chiseled features not distorted by death. Or perhaps she only thought so. The news of his illness had come too late, Catherine had not had time to come and see her husband one last time. Perhaps it was for the best? Seeing Henry on his deathbed would have been more painful. More painful than seeing him in his coffin? It seemed to Catherine that it was all a bad dream, that her beloved husband was just pretending to be asleep and was about to wake up. He couldn't leave his kitten behind. Couldn't leave her in the hands of his ruthless brother, John Bedford. Even now she could feel his gaze on her. It wasn't a look of sympathy or compassion; John didn't seem capable of such feelings at all. He looked at her with commanding lust as if to say with his eyes that she belonged to him now. The Dowager Queen of England. A queen without power. John Bedford was appointed regent to his baby nephew, eight-month-old Henry VI, little Henri. Appointed by the dead king, her husband. He was understandable, for Henry could trust no one but his brothers and John had been his favorite and closest of them since childhood. Catherine's fate now depended on him.</p><p>Catherine could not sleep, even though it was almost midnight. Several days had passed since Henry's funeral, and she and the baby were in a residence near London, in one of the castles. Little Henri slept soundly in the nurse's room, Catherine kissed him goodnight. At first, she breastfed her son herself, though it was not customary in royal families. After the news of Henry's death, however, the milk disappeared and she had to give him to her nurse - a strong, healthy woman who was genuinely attached to the lovely baby. The most important thing was that her son was there, that she could be with him. She had to live for him, for his sweet brown father's eyes, his smile, his happiness, his future. She'll manage, she'll manage... Catherine's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.<br/>
- Your Majesty? - it was the voice of Catherine's maid - Jane.<br/>
- Come in, Jane, - Catherine was never rude to her servants, and for that, they loved and respected her.<br/>
- Your Majesty, His Grace, the Duke of Bedford, is here to see you, - Jane looked embarrassed, holding a note of some sort.<br/>
- What nonsense is this, Jane? What kind of visits can there be at twelve o'clock at night? - Catherine frowned, anxiety rising in her soul.<br/>
- But, Your Majesty, his Grace is quite insistent, he has ordered me to give you this note, - Jane held out the note she was holding, to Catherine.<br/>
"Your Majesty, please forgive me for this impertinence, this late visit, but believe me, I have every reason for it. I humbly beg you to do me the honor and to receive me. Your loyal servant, John Bedford." - As she read the note to herself, Catherine became even more anxious. "Good Lord, what has happened?!" - flashed through her mind. Jane was still standing nearby, awaiting further orders.<br/>
- Tell the Duke to come in. You go to bed and get some rest, - Catherine ordered.<br/>
- Yes, Your Majesty, - Jane replied. And then she added, in a low voice, - May God protects you, my lady. But Catherine heard.<br/>
Their eyes met and they understood each other without words. Jane curtsied and walked out of her chambers. A couple of minutes later the Duke of Bedford - John, Henry's younger brother - appeared in the room. He looked like him, very much like him in fact - tall, with the same chiseled features and large brown eyes. Only his expression was cold, commanding. Henry, too, could be commanding, stern, even cruel, but John was always like that, even when he smiled, his eyes remained cold. Now he stood before Catherine, there was a strange feverish glint in his eyes, she noticed it, even despite the scanty candlelight.<br/>
- To what do I owe your late visit, milord? - Catherine tried to control herself, but her voice treacherously trembled.<br/>
- Milord? Let us not be so formal. We are kinsmen, Your Majesty. Why don't you call me John? And I'll call you Cat, as my dead brother called you, - John grinned.<br/>
- Don't you find that impertinent, milord? Your brother was my lawful husband! - Catherine was indignant at John's impertinence.<br/>
- I don't think so, Cat. I don't think so at all. I think you and I should be closer together...for little Henry's sake, don't you? After all, I am his uncle and Regent to him and you are his mother and he has no one closer than us. Or am I wrong, Cat? I could certainly shield him from French influence in your person, who knows what thoughts you might inspire in him, and our King must always remain an Englishman. Why do we need a king who sympathizes with the French? - John was already openly mocking Catherine and devouring her with his eyes.<br/>
- You scoundrel, John Bedford! A scoundrel, a dishonorable man! You have not an ounce of mercy in you! - She was seized by a wave of despair, and with every word from John, she sank into it, as into an abyss.<br/>
- What kind of mercy are you talking about, Cat? If we were merciful, our family wouldn't exist anymore. Was my brother merciful when he conquered your country when he left mothers and their babies to die in the moat outside the gates of the besieged city? Didn't he slaughter civilians, burn villages, put the heads of unruly townsfolk on spades? - John stared at Catherine, his eyes narrowed.<br/>
- Shut up, John! Please, shut up! - Tears streamed down Catherine's face.<br/>
- Don't you want to hear this? Do you always want to be a sweet kitten and think of Henry as a noble knight? You can't. He is not more merciful than me, we are of the same blood, we have always been close, ever since we were children. It was to me, not Humphrey, that he entrusted his son. And you, too. Do you think I would spare someone who could harm Henry, spare an enemy of England? The enemies of England are my enemies.<br/>
- But I am not an enemy of England! I am the mother of the King of England! - Catherine exclaimed.<br/>
- You are the daughter of a French king and the sister of a French dauphin who still considers himself a legitimate claimant to the throne. You have no idea what a terrible fate it will be for whoever tries to help him regain the French throne. What a horrible death awaits him, but before that, I will personally try on him all the arsenal of torture I know. And I am good at it, and Henry knew it, - John grinned ominously.<br/>
- But... but what has it got to do with me? - Catherine's eyes darkened, - I don't know anything about politics, I just want to be with my son, I have no claim to power!<br/>
- A fortune-teller recently predicted to me that it will be a woman... or rather a girl. A young, beautiful girl, - John hesitated. - No, it can't be you, Cat. After all, you're not a girl anymore, you were owned by my brother, - John grinned slyly, - Yes, and you're certainly not smart enough.<br/>
- You know that's nonsense, John. A young girl helping Charlo to the throne? It's madness, - Catherine would certainly never have believed it.<br/>
- It may be nonsense, but it doesn't matter. I don't care who it is. I'll take on any enemy of England and the King, even if it's the devil himself. But I don't trust you, and I certainly can't trust you to raise an English king. That's why I've come to tell you that you won't be seeing Henry again, - John spoke calmly, evenly, with less anger in his eyes than a moment ago.<br/>
- No, John, no! Please don't deprive me of my Henri, I beg you, have mercy on me! - Catherine fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around John's legs, - For Henry's sake, please! Your brother loved me, and I loved him with all my heart, I was a good wife to him, for his memory, John, - Catherine lifted her tear-streaked face to John. He towered over her and looked down from above, narrowing his eyes slightly and smirking contemptuously, - I'll do anything you say...I'm in your power...I'm yours, - Catherine uncrossed her arms and fell to the floor, at John's feet.<br/>
- Well...if you're smart, kitten, I'll show the mercy you're so fond of talking about, - he leaned over to Catherine and picked her up off the floor, - That's enough talk for today. Tomorrow night I will come to you and we will continue our conversation. Now, let me kiss you goodnight, - John kissed her lips insistently, then turned and left the chambers. Catherine walked to the bed and collapsed onto it exhausted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Isabella of Bavaria was famous for her lovemaking :)</p><p>2) During a siege of a fortress in France, Henry V fell ill with dysentery and died.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine opened her eyes and realized that the sun was already high, it was probably the eleventh hour, and she usually woke up early. But that night seemed like an eternity, it took her a long time to recover and fall asleep after her conversation with John. He threatened to separate her from her son, to take away the most precious thing in the world - the meaning of her life, her happiness. She understood that she had become a plaything in the hands of this ruthless man. Now she would have to obey him in everything, or she would never see little Henri again. "Just so long as the English are not cruel to you." - Catherine remembered her mother's words and tears involuntarily gushed from her eyes. Mother had been right! How naive and enthusiastic Catherine had been then, before her marriage to Henry. She thought she had only happiness ahead of her. How wrong she had been, life turned out to be nothing like in the old chivalrous ballads of love. If only Henry were alive! Why had he abandoned her so soon, why had he given her up to his heartless brother? Catherine wanted to write to her mother, to write about everything, to pour out in lines all her pain. But how could she help? Her father, completely distraught, was dying and Brother Charlot had no real power. Her mother would only be saddened by this, and she is not well enough as it is. No, she will not write to her mother or brother. She'll accept her fate meekly. She'll accept it for the sake of her son...<br/>
There's a knock at the door - Jane has come to see if her mistress needs anything.<br/>
- Your Majesty, are you all right? How are you feeling? - Jane has noticed Catherine's weeping eyes, the shadows under them.<br/>
- I'm fine, Jane, - Catherine answered - Let the water be heated, I want to take a bath, - Catherine loved to take a bath, the warm water always soothed her.<br/>
- Yes, Your Majesty. Any other orders?<br/>
- After I've had my bath, I'd like to see my son. Tell Emmie to bring him in, - Catherine wanted to see little Henri as soon as possible, to make sure he was with her, - That's all for now.<br/>
- Yes, Your Majesty. - Jane curtsied and left the room.</p><p>Henri's nurse, Emmie, stood in front of Catherine with her eyes down. She was alone, without the child.<br/>
- What is it, Emmie? Where is Henri? - Catherine felt a growing unease.<br/>
- Your Majesty, it wasn't my fault, - Emmie burst into tears, - His Grace, milord Bedford forbade me to bring you a son. He said if I disobeyed, he would have me hanged or burned as a witch, - she sobbed, - And my family, too! Your Majesty, it wasn't my fault! - Emmie sobbed louder and louder.<br/>
- Hush, hush, Emmie. Calm down, I don't blame you, - Catherine reassured her nurse, but she was growing frightened.<br/>
- And also... milord Bedford told me to tell you to wait for him. That he will come to you... come to you... - Emmie blushed and lowered her eyes. - He'll come to you tonight.<br/>
- All right, Emmie. You may go. Don't worry, milord Bedford won't hurt you. Not you or your family.<br/>
- Thank you, Your Majesty! I pray to God for you! His Grace has a very bad temper. Forgive me for not bringing your son to you. I've fed him. He's sleeping well. Don't worry, Your Majesty, - Emmie smiled, she was genuinely fond of little Henri.<br/>
- Thank you, Emmie. You may go, - Catherine sent the nurse away, and left alone in her chambers, she let her tears flow. She'll do whatever John wants her to do. He wasn't joking, he really could separate her from her son, pity was unknown to him. Catherine knew she was entangled like a fly in a spider's web and there was no way out. Well, she would submit. God was sending her a test and she would stand it.

</p><p>John, as Emmie had reported, arrived late that night. Catherine waited for him to talk, to beg, if need be, to grant all his wishes, one of which she knew well.<br/>
- You don't seem happy to see me, Cat? - John grinned and raised an eyebrow.<br/>
- You have no idea how unhappy am i. But I'm willing to listen to your terms, I'm willing to submit, - She sank grimly into the carved chair by the fireplace.<br/>
- You see that my words are not empty, that's good. I don't like joking, and I always keep my word. And I swear to you on the grave of my brother, if at least one of my conditions is not met, then you will never see your son again. Do you understand?<br/>
- Yes, I understand, - Catherine sighed.<br/>
- Well, listen carefully. No visits to your French or German relatives. Not to your mother, certainly not to your brother. I will be merciful and allow you to write to them, but I will open and read all your letters. No letter to your dearest kin will be sent until I have personally read it. So, you may give them to me at once, after you have written them. I am not interested in idle nonsense, and you are not clever enough, but I cannot risk it.<br/>
- Why don't I just take your dictation? - Catherine laughed bitterly.<br/>
- I order you to take dictation, and you take it from me, - John narrowed his eyes slightly. He always did that when he was angry, - If you want to see Henry. Don't try to use your servants to send the letter without showing it to me, and don't try to deceive me or my men. You will not succeed anyway. But any servant or maid found helping you, will be burned alive, and his or her whole family. I can swear to you on that.<br/>
- You are the devil, John. A devil in the flesh.<br/>
- Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of. God forbid you should find out, don't provoke me.<br/>
- You're capable of anything. I know.<br/>
- That's good. Listen to the further terms.<br/>
- That's a lot of conditions, John.<br/>
- Is there something wrong with our kitten? - John grinned.<br/>
- I agree with everything. I am listening to you.<br/>
- Your remarriage is out of the question without my approval. If I think you can get married, it will be to the man I choose as your husband. You will marry whoever I tell you to marry. Otherwise, you will be sent to a convent and your husband will be burned or hanged.<br/>
- Being burned alive seems to give you special pleasure, - Catherine grinned sadly.<br/>
- It is my favorite kind of execution, apart from skinning*, - There was a feverish glint in John's eyes.<br/>
- Of course, it is, - Catherine sighed.<br/>
- You got it all figured out about your remarriage? - John frowned.<br/>
- Do you really think I could be thinking about marriage right now? I don't care about that, I just want to be a good mother to my son. Being with Henri is all I need.<br/>
- To be a good mother to our king means to exclude any pro-French influence, any sympathy for the Armagnacs*. If, subsequently, a word is said by you in defense of your dear brother, if you plant a single grain of doubt in Henry's mind about his rightful claim to the French throne...<br/>
- Yes, yes I know, you will burn me alive or skin me, - Catherine interrupted John, - All my servants too, and their families. Did I understand you correctly?<br/>
- I wouldn't be ironic if I were you, Cat. You're in the wrong position.<br/>
- I'm sorry. Are there any other conditions?<br/>
- Well, you know the last condition yourself, - John grinned and licked his lips.<br/>
- It's not hard to guess. You want to dishonor me.<br/>
- Don't play the innocent, Cat. You're not a girl anymore and you've probably cheated on my brother more than once.<br/>
- Don't you dare say that! I was faithful to Henri, he was my first and only man! You're insulting his memory! - Catherine was outraged to the core.<br/>
- The first, maybe. But not the only one. You are probably a whore like your mother, who doesn't know who gave birth to your brother and the rest of the children either, - John laughed.<br/>
- You're out of line, John! Don't insult my mother! - Catherine gasped with rage.<br/>
- Or what? - John raised an eyebrow, - What are you going to do, Cat? All right, this is all nonsense. Tell me, do you agree to my terms?<br/>
- Do I have a choice? - She put her head down in agony, - I agree to everything.<br/>
- Then there's no time to waste, - John walked over to Catherine, who was sitting in the armchair, took her by the chin, and lifted her face. The fire of lust burned in his eyes.<br/>
- Wait, John, please, - She huddled back in her chair. 

- Do you want me to serenade you under the window first? I'm sorry, Cat, I'm not in my voice today, - John laughed out loud, - Maybe I should joust with your sash around my heart. Or slay a dragon? - John laughed louder and louder.<br/>
- All right, John. Do as you wish... -  replied Catherine in a quiet voice.<br/>
- No, sweetheart. You will do something first. - John lifted the pursuant and pulled down his tights slightly, releasing his aroused flesh, - Take it in your mouth, kitten.<br/>
- John, please. I...I don't know how...I've never done that. - Catherine was dumbfounded.<br/>
- My brother didn't ask you to do this? I'm not surprised. He was too pious for that. Well, I like it, and you'll have to learn. - John put his hand on the back of Catherine's head and brought her sharply closer to his flesh. - Come on kitten, don't make me angry, open your mouth, obey.<br/>
Catherine touched the base of the head of the flesh with her lips, then took it into her mouth completely. Tasting the salty taste on her tongue, she wanted to pull away, but John wouldn't let her, still keeping his hand on the back of her head.<br/>
- Run your tongue over it. - John commanded. Catherine complied and ran her tongue over his hardened flesh. John moaned softly in pleasure.<br/>
- That's enough for the first time. I want you. - John pulled away from Catherine, then took her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Catherine involuntarily remembered how Henry had carried her in his arms to their marriage bed, the first night. Tears came to her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. John looked like him, even very much like him, but it was not Henry, not her loving, gentle Henri. John Bedford was a ruthless man, incapable of love. And her Henri was capable, no matter what anyone said about him. Catherine knew him better, only she knew how gentle, how caring and kind he could be...<br/>
- And why were there such laces on these dresses? - John's voice brought Catherine back to reality, to the reality where her husband was dead and she was in the full power of his brother. John laid Catherine on her stomach while he unlaced her dress. When he had finished, he turned her over onto her back, lifted her up slightly, and pulled it off over her head. He was already completely naked. John's body was almost as strong and muscular as his dead brother's, only with fewer scars. Catherine involuntarily compared them and had to admit that John was also quite an attractive man. Perhaps she would do well with him since she was forced to do his whims? As if he could read her mind, John covered her body with his and whispered hotly in her ear,  - You'll have as much fun with me, kitten, as you did with Henry. You won't regret submitting to me,  - John touched her lips, ran his tongue over her upper lip, then pressed passionately against them. Kissing Catherine, he wrapped one arm around her neck and stroked her body with the other - her breasts, her stomach, her pubic hair. Catherine felt aroused, it became wet between her legs. - "God forgive me, I had no choice." - Breaking away from her lips, John moved lower, down to her neck, leaving a few kiss-bites on it, then moved to her breast, biting her nipple a little and immediately licking it with his tongue. She couldn't stand it, Catherine moaned in pleasure, she always liked it when her dead husband kissed her breasts, and her body responded hotly to John's caresses, whether she wanted it or not.<br/>
- You like that, my kitten, don't you? You want me to, - John lowered his hand and touched Catherine's lower abdomen, stroking the hairs, dipping a finger inside, - You're all wet already, my kitty, - John grinned and hovered over her again. - Say it, say you want me. I want to hear it, I command.<br/>
- Yes, I do, but you're a bastard anyway, John Bedford.<br/>
- French bitch! - John didn't slap Catherine hard on the cheek, but she was surprised and tears spurted.<br/>
- That's it, that's my girl. I'm sorry. It's going to be alright, kitten, - John stroked Catherine's head and covered her face with kisses, then he got up and bent her knees, spread her legs apart, entered her body sharply, and began to move fast. Catherine tilted her head back and moaned, John had even more flesh than Henry, the pleasure growing with each movement. She couldn't hold back any longer and moaned loudly, not thinking that her servants might hear her. But the servants were already well aware that Lord Bedford had unlimited power over their mistress, over everyone. And so it will always be until the little king grows up and takes up his rights. In the meantime, with one command he can send them to the bonfire, to the rack, to the boiling tar...<br/>
Catherine wrapped her arms around John's neck, began to scratch his back, feeling her orgasm approaching. Finally, she reached the climax of pleasure, a particularly loud moan escaped her chest. John gave another couple of sharp thrusts and poured himself into Catherine's body, sinking exhaustedly beside her on the cushions.<br/>
- You see, kitten, you and I can have a complete understanding. If you're clever, I'll be merciful, too. Tomorrow you will see Henry, - John pulled Catherine tighter against him. She didn't answer, and she covered her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. It wasn't so bad in John's arms. She could accept her fate, if it was necessary, to be with her son, the last gift her Henry had left her.</p><p>P.S. John Bedford subsequently took the Duke of Burgundy's daughter, a young and beautiful girl, as his wife. This marriage was arranged for political gain, but John grew attached to his beautiful wife and loosened the iron grip on Catherine's throat. Catherine met a man who genuinely loved her and she reciprocated. Owen Tudor was a simple Welsh nobleman, but their mutual feelings were so strong that they were married in secret. Catherine was no longer afraid of John Bedford, she was happy. In her marriage to Owen Tudor, Catherine gave birth to several children, of whom only two survived - boys Edmund and Jasper. Edmund Tudor's son Henry was destined to become King of England - Henry VII*, founder of the new English Tudor royal dynasty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Catherine's brother, the rightful heir to the French throne, Dauphin Charles, belonged to the Armagnac party.</p><p>2) Skin peeling is skin ripping alive.</p><p>3) Henry VII was the father of the famous Henry VIII (who doesn't know Henry VIII and his six wives, and he is also the father of Elizabeth I :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>